The Last Stand
by Random Anonymous Writer
Summary: The mysterious creators of the Autobots have finally made their arrival to Earth, and the Autobots will have to face their greatest challenge yet.
1. Optimus

Rather than paying more attention to where he was going, Optimus had his mind occupied by the possibilities for what outcome would he possibly see when the creators finally arrived: just a random visit to planet Earth, or a disastrous alien invasion in humans' perspective?

Unfortunately, the latter idea struck him on more often occasions. The truth was, he knew nothing about his creators. He had been going through the history of Cybertron over and over again, yet there wasn't a single note on the subject of 'the creators'. He decided that focusing on the worse scenario he could imagine would be a better choice if he were to keep the humans out of any trouble.

And someone decided to ruin his ride by blowing up the road ahead of him.

Optimus barely made a hard turn to dodge the fireball from the sky when he transformed. His battle mask just slid into place to cover his shocked face when he saw what attacked him.

"It can't be," he gasped behind the mask when the dark, beastly figure of his attacker descended from the sky.

A predacon.

The mighty beast landed before Optimus on a lonely, deserted road of Amarillo, Texas when it let go of a thunderous screech, breathing out tongues of flames into the sky. The fifty feet tall predacon with the appearance of what resembles a dragon in human mythologies turned its head towards Optimus.

It made zero sense. The predacon race was extinct on Cybertron long before civilization ever began on the planet. Yet Optimus couldn't have been any more wronged about it. What was standing before him was a real life predacon.

The predacon roared, bursting out even more flames as it charged towards the prime. Optimus leapt sideways and drew out his axe as the beast retracted its fiery breath and kept pursuit. Prime jumped upwards just in time before the beast could have buried its glittering metal claws into his chest and rip his spark out.

He flung down his axe at the predacon's neck, yet the predacon had a stronger armor than he had imagined. It deflected the axe without even leaving behind a scratch.

Even Megatron, or maybe Galvatron couldn't have been able to do that.

Optimus jumped back onto the road and held guard when the beast turned towards him, its bright yellow optics glittered as it let go of a low hissing from the depths of its throat.

The predacon was a tough enemy to be beaten down, and this time, offense was a better defense if Prime were to ever attempt to finish off his opponent before it did the same.

Optimus transformed his left hand into a blaster and took multiple shots on the beast. It roared in agony and staggered backward, but its armor barely took any damage as shown as if the series of attack merely tickled it.

It spread out its large wings and took flight, and shot down at Optimus at speed of lightning. Without further hesitation Prime retracted his blaster and flew up, and punched the predacon on the side of its jaw.

The predacon took the full blow but strike back twice as hard. It clamped onto Optimus with its front claws hard as it regained focus and pinned him onto the ground.

Optimus couldn't move in any way. The predacon's grasp was far beyond breakable.

The beast lowered its head and examined its prey closely as it gave another hiss. Then Prime saw it – a ball of flames shone through its throat as its predacon emblem lit up.

Before it could shoot Optimus with another ball of fire it jerked its head upward and looked around, still having Optimus in its claws. Then, as if an unheard voice commanded it, the predacon literally swallowed back down the fireball as it disappeared down its chest. It turned back and snarled at Optimus, and shook him off its claws before it flew back into the sky, leaving Prime behind.

Optimus grunted as he got up, and was left in a bout of confusion. How and where did a predacon appear out of nowhere?

And the predacon didn't seem friendly at all. It attacked Optimus – and he didn't even know why at all.

He put his battle axe back in place and retracted his battle mask. When he tried to trace the beast, it just disappeared into the clouds of the evening sky.

Whatever was coming for him didn't matter. What really mattered was the safety of his Auotbots. And he didn't know if they were the predacon's next target.

He had to keep every last Autobot safe at all costs in his power, even if it means taking the risk of using US satellites to send comm messages to his teammates, while the Autobots weren't exactly on good terms with the US government and the human population.

He turned on his comm link and sent a message to the three last Autobots, Bumblebee, Hound and Crosshairs: "Calling all Autobots: a predacon has appeared in Earth's atmosphere and posing threat to Autobots. Cease all contact with humans and report to the coordinates I will send you as soon as you can."

Just as he sent the coordinates of their meeting point to them the comm turned to a wild buzz, as if someone just cut of their link by force.

All Optimus could hope for was that they could receive the message…

He looked over the horizon, where the sun was setting. And above the sun was a distant dark figure he couldn't make out.

He zoomed his optics for a better catch at the figure. And it was a ship. A massive ship, that he could've sworn it was ten times larger than Lockdown's ship.

He zoomed his optics to his furthest reach. Beneath the gigantic ship he could make out some unclear decorative carvings – or rather, some ancient language far beyond his knowledge that he'd seen on the seed and on the pillars of the Parthenon in Athens three years ago…

Immediately he knew what was coming. The creators has arrived.

* * *

 **Greetings, readers! This is Random Anonymous Writer with a... sorta like a sequel to the last Transformers fanfiction I just finished off a week or so ago. If you are interested in reading some back stories you can go to my profile and find 'Transformers 5', but if you don't wanna waste time to read it... well, just a short back story: Galvatron is dead, and Drift is dead too. The creators are meant to show up after the events of my last story which took place in Parthenon of Greece (which explains the reference I used just now, meh XD).**

 **Sit tight, I'll update as soon as I can... in the meantime, please don't hesitate to review your feelings on my story! Reviews motivate me to work on!**


	2. UPDATE NOTICE

**I'm sorry guys.** **School is stressing me out and… my teachers all went onto full 'Let's give these kids three quizzes minimum every week and give them at least two form tests with countless chapter tests for every subject before the final term exam' mode. My grades have been falling backwards. I got confused. I don't know how I'm gonna work this out... I just can't see the road ahead as I used to see it. I felt like I've lost my way and I want to get back onto the track.**

 **It might have been quite a rash idea when I decided to start 'The Last Stand'. I've never fully processed the plot for the whole story, thinking back, it's actually quite stupid. Somehow it was once envisioned to be something great, maybe one of the milestones in my journey to write. I was wrong, now I see it. I've given it a bad start, considering how immature I was when I started it. But I just can't deleting it… maybe that's because I just don't have enough guts to do so. Maybe I want to give myself another chance when I feel like to story is developed enough to be presented again, and, who knows? Maybe any day now I'll update it, but… no promises. For the moment, I'll leave it here.**

 **Thank you for liking my story and reading it. 'Till all are one.**


End file.
